1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a snow scraper, more particularly to a multi-purpose snow scraper for a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional snow scraper which is used to scrape the snow that gathers around the wheels of a car. As best illustrated, the scraper includes a hand grip portion (91) and a blade (92) which is disposed on one end of the hand grip portion (91). The blade (92) has a front portion that is provided an oblique edge (921) for shoveling the snow and a plurality of claws (922) for scrubbing the snow from the wheels.
As a precautionary measure, a driver must check the pressure in the tire and the depth of the tread on the tire in order to prevent any unfortunate accident from happening due to insufficient tire pressure and wearing of the tire. If the checking operation is carried out at night, a torch light becomes a necessary tool. In order to facilitate the removal of snow and the conduction of the checking operation, the scraper, the pressure indicating unit, the tread depth measuring rod and the torch light are indispensable. All of these instruments would occupy a lot of space in the car, and misplacement or lack of one of the above-mentioned instruments would hinder the snow removing and checking operations.